


Coraline: Excaping Limbo

by Queen_Of_Unorthodox



Category: Coraline (2009), Coraline - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Romance, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, Limbo, Minor Injuries, Minor Original Character(s), Minor Violence, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, POV Minor Character, Slow Burn, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 23:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18214901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Of_Unorthodox/pseuds/Queen_Of_Unorthodox
Summary: Everything was perfect for Coraline Jones after she defeated The Baldam, and returned to her "Real world". With the school year approaching she soon realizes something is wrong. Terribly wrong. Her fears are confirmed when she retrieves the looking stone. Coraline must find a way to escape the limbo for real this time, without alerting the baldamThe only way Wybie could describe his life was utterly and completely boring.But when the Blue Haired Coraline Jones shows up things started becoming interesting. But, she's gone just as soon as she came; and no one seems to know where. Armed with new found  knowledge and a cat, Wybie sets out to find and save Coraline.





	Coraline: Excaping Limbo

 GOING THRU SOME EDITING AND CHANGING

 


End file.
